Various attempts have been made to attach oar locks and seats to a canoe in such manner that the oars may be readily used. One proposal is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,815,517, issued Dec. 10, 1957 to John H. Anderson. There is a problem, however, with the known devices in that they are not stable on the canoe during use as they are not designed properly to counteract the reactionary forces during rowing and/or require elaborate securing means.
The present invention is directed to improvements simplifying the structure, making it more readily adaptable to various different canoes and rendering it stable on the canoe during use.